Other Items
Ores There are ores that are automatically used when you pick it up. They all are guarded by a boss in the Deepcave (last dungeon). Each ore extends shops in town -- sell more/better items. Ore of Mythil Extend town shops to sell better weapon/armor/shield/items Location: Deepcave (last dungeon) B3 Ore of Damascus Extend town shops to sell better weapon/armor/shield/items Location: Deepcave (last dungeon) B5 Ore of Adamantite Extend town shops to sell better weapon/armor/shield/items Location: Deepcave (last dungeon) B7 Ore of Olichalcum Extend town shops to sell better weapon/armor/shield/items Location: Deepcave (last dungeon) B9 Anotherworld Bells Once you have beaten the game, You can access Another Dimension at the entrance of town. When you go inside the dimension, it is called Anotherworld. There is no exit from the dimension, so either your whole team are defeated or use Return bell in order to leave the dimension. Monsters in the dimension are now random. You can encounter any monsters you have seen in the game world. Their stats are also higher and give better Gold & EXP. In there, you could also get much better items from treasure chests and never-seen-before + high level orbs dropped from normal encountered monsters. You will be going up the map level starting from map level 1. There are a random set of maps, and the exit for the next level is random even though you have explored the map before. Each 5-level, you will encounter a boss. If you defeated the boss, you will receive Anotherworld bell level # in its dropped treasure chest. You can use the bell to come back to the level stated in #''' at any time, and the bell will not disappear. The # is always 1 level higher than the level you defeated the boss (e.g. defeated boss at level 5, you will get a bell level 6). Also, once you defeated the floor boss and obtain the bell, you will not encounter the boss again if you come back to the floor (e.g. defeated boss at level 5, you won't see the boss again when you come back to level 5). Bosses are mostly as follows: * '''Level 5: Silver Scorpion + Gluttony the Gluttony first * Level 10: Twin-head Hydra + Silver Scorpion Twin-head Hydra first * Level 15: Trent out for root attack which could make your character lose 1 turn * Level 20: Green Iguana + Frost Flame Green Iguana first + use ice barricade * Level 25: Heat Slime + Laviathan Laviathan first + use fire barricade * Level 30: Iguana easy! No comment * Level 35: Frost Flame + Gray Lauper + Funny Chicken Chicken first and Gray Lauper next + use ice barricade * And so on... Most of these encounters are random. Sometimes you will get these Bosses, sometimes you will get a whole different group. Amount of bosses change as well. Eggs These eggs are similar to summon as a pet to fight with you in a battle. You need to select a character to use an egg on. They are dropped by monsters (both boss and casual encounter) in Another Dimension map. Once a pet is summoned, it will stay with the character. It gains EXP if it is still alive at the end of a battle, and would level up. If you use another egg on the same character, the pet will be override with the new one with level 1. * Griffin's egg - summon a griffin which may attack or reduce all monsters' ATK * Slime's egg - summon a slime which may attack or heal team for 105~120 HP at level 1